Dexter: Issue 3
Dexter: Issue 3 is the third issue in the Dexter Comics series created by Jeff Lindsay (author of the Dexter Novels) and illustrated by Dalibor Talajic. Dexter Morgan isn’t just Miami’s #1 forensic blood splatter expert…he’s also a serial killer who targets other serial killers! Has Dexter met his match…and did he help create him? Dexter tests how sneaky he really is by infiltrating his rival’s lair…but has he actually stepped into a trap? Release Information Release Date: Sept. 4, 2013 Writer/Creator: Jeff Lindsay, Jeffrey Paul Freundlich Artist/Covers: Dalibor Talajic, Del Mundo Pricing: $3.99 (Pricing may vary) Characters *Dexter Morgan *Deborah Morgan *Deveaux *Steve Gonzalez *Arthur Bleek (corpse) *Astor Bennett *Cody Bennett Related Pages * New Hope Foundation * Steve Gonzalez's Penthouse * Mar Dorado * Tonton Macoute * Dark Passenger * Dexter: Issue 1 * Dexter: Issue 2 * Dexter: Issue 4 * Dexter: Issue 5 Summary Dexter and Deborah are each dealing in their own way with the aftermath of the attack they suffered in Issue #3, when an unknown motorcyclist ignited Deborah's car with an explosive object. Deborah discusses the event with Dexter and she concludes that Deveaux is responsible because of his past as a Tonton Macoute. The firefighters deal with the fiery accident, while they head to the New Hope Foundation. They arrive at the foundation and question Steve Gonzalez in regards to the guilt of Deveaux. He states that Deveaux could not be responsible for such a thing, and he believes that people can change. However, suspicions arise when Gonzalez confirms that Deveaux missed three counseling sessions. Deborah and Dexter depart, with Deborah still sure that the responsible person is Deveaux. Dexter's Dark Passenger, though, senses something is off about Gonzalez. While Deborah directs a task force in search of Deveaux, which ncludes putting out APBs and running checks on red motorcycles, Dexter takes matters into his own hands. He dons his killing attire and pays a visit to Gonzalez's penthouse in search of clues. There he discovers how Gonzalez can afford such a nice penthouse and how real estate has helped him flourish. It involves the businesses of Mar Dorado and the New Hope Foundation. Dexter states that Gonzalez is good at keeping up appearances, but his Dark Passenger cannot be fooled as he enters a secret room in the penthouse. There, Dexter finds objects and paintings of an erotic and sexual nature. Uninterested in Gonzalez's apparent dirty hobbies, Dexter keeps looking and finds a safe with the social security number, birth certificate, and bank accounts for Arthur Bleek. There is even a power of attorney authorization for Steve Gonzalez. The safe also contains information on various other members of the New Hope Foundation (including Deron Saunders and William Metz). Dexter thinks he is more clever than Gonzalez until, suddenly, he realizes he fell into a trap. He discovers that he has been recorded since the moment he entered the secret room by a camera located inside one of Gonzalez's paintings. While attending a gala, Gonzalez's phone receives a photo depicting Dexter invading his penthouse, to which he smiles. Dexter exits the building to continue the investigation. Dexter arrives home and finds Astor and Cody watching a movie. He states that family life can sometimes be so demanding. He heads to his computer to continue his research into Gonzalez. While he is doing this, Dexter receives a call from Deborah, who states that she found Deveaux. To their surprise, he is dead. Deveaux's body is in the morgue near Bleek's corpse. Gallery Dx31.jpg Dx33.jpg Dexter kill tools.jpg Dx37.jpg Penthouse.jpg Penthouse3.jpg Cuadro.jpg Astor and cody.jpg|Astor and Cody Category:Dexter Comic Issues Category:Indexter Category:Comics